clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Golem
"Slow but durable, only attacks buildings. When destroyed, explosively splits into two Golemites and deals area damage!" Summary *The Golem is unlocked from the Builder's Workshop (Arena 6). *It is a single target, melee troop with very high hitpoints and moderate damage. *Like the Giant, the Golem has extremely high hitpoints and deals significant damage, targeting only buildings (like Crown Towers). *A Golem card costs 8 Elixir to deploy. *Upon death, the Golem ruptures into two weaker Golemites, causing moderate Area Damage. **The Golemites continue to deal damage until they are destroyed. **Alike the Golem, when the Golemites are destroyed, they rupture, dealing Area Damage. *The Golem's appearance takes form as a colossal, menacing, rock brute with crystals growing on its back. Its Golemites have a similar look, except much smaller in size. Strategy *As a high hitpoint card, the Golem is effectively used in conjunction with a high damaging support card, like a Mini P.E.K.K.A. or a Prince. *Upon destruction, the Golem deals area damage when split into Golemites. The area damage caused by the troop's destruction deals damage to surrounding enemy cards. This is able to eliminate low health troops like Spear Goblins. **The Golemites also deal area damage upon death, but it is insignificant compared to the health of any card. *An effective strategy with the Golem is to strengthen it with supporting troops as it makes its way to the opposing Crown Towers. By deploying the Golem on the rear of the Arena (behind the player's King's Tower), the player is able to place supportive troops, such as the Wizard, Musketeer or even a mirrored Golem, to make the push extremely effective and difficult to counter. The Golem is slow, giving the player ample time to build a major push. *Although the Golem spawn Golemites upon death, buildings, and troops will start targeting troops behind the Golem since it takes 1 second for the Golemites to spawn and the closest targets will be the troops the Golem is protecting. *Be incredibly careful when playing the Golem. Some opponents will take advantage of the Golem's high elixir cost and attack the other lane, disallowing you to execute a Golem combo. Easy fixes to this are waiting until the last minute (elixir is doubled) or to use the Elixir Collector. *Always keep in mind that an Inferno Tower can easily destroy a Golem due to the fact that its damage will become extremely strong over time. **The Zap can be used as it resets the Inferno Tower's damage, allowing it to be destroyed without the Golem being burnt to ashes. **The Freeze spell is also a nice counter, resetting the Inferno Tower's damage and not allowing it to attack for at least 4 seconds. **The Inferno Tower can be also countered by using high damage spells, such as the Rocket or Lightning, but this is a negative Elixir trade. **Alternatively, distracting troops such as Barbarians, Minions, or Skeletons can be placed in front of the Golem to distract the Inferno Tower long enough to strike it down. *Although the Skeleton Army is usually effective for countering high hitpoint, single target troops, it is not recommended to use it to counter a Golem because its death damage will kill most, if not all of the Skeletons. **However, in desperate situations, the Skeleton Army can still be used to kill the whole Golem, as the Golemites are relatively easy to defeat. *The Minion Horde can easily simply take the Golem out fast and unharmed, due to the fact that the explosion only damages ground troops. *Its Death Damage will kill opposing swarms, such as Skeletons and Goblins. Trivia *On 2/2/16, the February Update increased the Golem's hitpoints, damage and destruction upon death damage by 43%, but decreased the same stats on the Golemite by 43%. *On 19/2/16, the Balance Update decreased the Golem's and Golemite's hitpoints by 5%. *On 3/5/16, the May Update changed the Golem's appearance to include crystals on its back and removed the blue/red spiked collar from its neck. *On 18/5/16, a Balance Update increased the Golem and Golemite's hitpoints by 5%. *On 24/8/16, a Balance Update increased the Golem's hit and death damage by 5% and hitpoints by 1%. The Golemites had their hit and death damage increased by 8% and their hitpoints by 3.2%. *Its card picture shows its eyes to be pink, while they are actually blue or red in battle. Additionally, in gameplay the Golem does not have the creepy grin it shows in the card picture. **The Golem from Clash of Clans (which the Clash Royale Golem is based off) has no mouth; the face of the Golem is only marked with three vertical lines. *Golem and Golemite's Death Damage is the same value as the respective units' damage. *The card picture shows the Golem to have white pupils. *The Golem and Golemite are the only cards in the game dealing death damage that isn't related to bombs and can't hit air units. (Others include Giant Skeleton and Balloon which can hit air units with their death damage) *It is the most expensive Epic card and most expensive single troop in the game. *At level 8, the Golem has the most hitpoints of any troop in the game. **In fact, the Golem's hitpoints are so high that a level 8 Golem has higher hitpoints than a level 13 King's Tower. Golem Attributes Golemite Attributes Card Statistics fr:Golemde:Golemru:Голем Category:Troop Cards Category:Epic Cards